Life Force
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- -ONESHOT- Rogue had just met Spike and already she was in for a surprise.


_**Life Force**_

_**Summary:**_ _**Rogue had just met Spike and already she was in for a surprise.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own X-Men or X-Men characters. I also do not own BTVS or BTVS characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Spike or Logan.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Rogue still couldn't believe it, even after three weeks of being with him. Him being Spike. They had met accidentally when the X-Men were having a meeting with the Scooby Gang.

_**Flashback**_

Magneto was starting to go after humans and since he was a mutant he technically wasn't classified as a normal human being in Buffy's mind. Therefore she had set up a meeting with Xavier about trying to capture him.

Spike was a member of the Scooby Gang although he didn't openly admit it. Seeing as how he was a member though he went along with the gang to the meeting. They chose to have the meeting at night so Willow could just transport them right onto the grounds without Spike turning to dust. They had a few minutes to get settled into their rooms for the night so Spike decided to go out exploring before the meeting started. He had just turned a corner into another deserted corridor when he ran right into someone. Looking down he noticed it was a teenage girl.

Rogue had decided to go down to the kitchens for some ice cream and to see if she could get a glimpse of the new visitors that had arrived twenty minutes ago. Well she got more than a glimpse since, she just realized she had just walked right into one. When she looked up she just barely managed to contain her gasp of shock. He was gorgeous Rogue decided after a few moments of thought. "Well are you going to take my hand and get up or not?" Rogue jumped visibly at the noise which had brought her out of her thoughts.

Spike smirked when he saw the little bint jump from hearing his voice. But she grabbed his hand nonetheless. He pulled her up without a problem and had almost turned around to start walking again when she held out her hand and said "Rogue."

He shook her hand and said, "Spike, now if you'll excuse me I better be getting on my way. Baldy has a called a meeting between our groups." She looked at him and bit her lip and he just couldn't help himself and bent down and kissed her lips. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Spike lifted his hand and drove it into her hair pulling her head back. She moaned and he started backing her up against the wall. He pulled his hands away long enough to lift her against the wall. Automatically she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He groaned and started kissing down her neck and shoulder since she was wearing a tank top. She threw her head back and tightened her legs and arms around him. He lifted his head long enough to ask breathlessly, "Where's your room?"

"Down the corridor, up the stairs, third door on the right," she moaned since he had started his ministrations on her neck again. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and started up the stairs. Rogue knew she shouldn't go through with this but it felt to right. The same thoughts were going through his mind except they had transformed into his demons thoughts. _Claim mate. Mark. Protect._

As soon as they reached Rogues room Spike kicked the door closed and locked it. Taking as big a stride as he could Spike stepped to the bed and laid down Rogue so he was hovering over her. He laid down next to her and rolled her so she was on top. Unconsciously Rogue locked her legs around his waist and bent so she could kiss him again.

_**End Flashback**_

Rogue smiled at the pleasant memory. Spike had missed the meeting but something more important than the meeting had taken place. Spike and Rogue had found their soul mates. An ancient legend says that once a vampire has found a true soul mate in a human they will conceive a child. Well Rogue remembered they had conceived a child. She remembered when Hank told her in the infirmary. He had made her so happy that she didn't waste anytime in calling Spike to let him know. He was ecstatic to learn he was going to have a baby soon.

Because it was a boarding school word somehow traveled fast enough that the next day everybody knew she was pregnant. Although nobody out right scored her she saw the stares from the other kids and even some of the teachers. The only people who where there for her were Spike naturally, Logan, Xavier, and surprisingly enough Bobby. Logan of curse talked to Spike since they were good buddies and Spike immediately pulled her out of school and into his own apartment he was renting in town.

Spike was there for her through it all and he didn't even panic when she went into labor. Logan was informed on the way to the hospital and was waiting for them when they got there. He helped Spike get Rogue inside and waited in the hallway until baby Gabriel William Summers was born. They had adopted Buffy's last name when they found out they were having a baby.

Logan was the second person to hold him so they named him and Bobby, Buffy, and Willow the god parents. Xavier decided that the school was going to host their wedding and a house on the grounds so everyone was together.

Rogue remembered how she could only touch Spike since technically he was already dead and that trait must have passed on to Gab because she could touch him even though he had a heartbeat. She always laughed silently when she remembered how she had woken up the next morning and then just realized that she had touched him the entire night and he hadn't died. She had freaked out at first until Spike explained to her why it wouldn't work with him.

Because Spike and Rogue were soul mates and had a child they would always be immortal including any children they had. It was only right considering they were soul mates and all and it is said that once one soul mate dies the other does too soon after. They had been living in the same house for over a hundred years and everything stayed the same including Gab once he reached the age of twenty. The same happened to their other twenty five children they had had so far.


End file.
